Sombody To Take Comfort In
by BandCrayz
Summary: Being adopted and reposted by SlytherinesqueBeauty.
1. Daily Routine

_**Sombody to Take Comfort in - Chapter one**_

_**DAILY ROUTINE**_

_Flashback_

_He and his father stared at each other for what seemed to be forever. _

_  
"Blaise, the Dark Lord, he is more powerful than you can ever imagine. You WILL join him."_

_"But, Father, you always taught me to stay neutral in any situation until I know which side I chose. And I do not wish to be on either side. I want to remain neutral father."_

_  
"Blaise Anthony Zambini! I am sick and tired of this arguement! I am your father, you will do as I say! And by Merlin, Blaise, if you know what is good for you, you WILL join the Dark Lord!"_

_"No, Father, I will NOT! I do not believe in murdering innocent people, especially muggles. I do not see what is so bad about them. I do not wish to be killed for some... deranged idealist. I will would rather die, doing what my father taught me to! STAND UP FOR WHAT I BELIEVE IN! I refuse to get the Dark Mark, Father!" _

_"Then, my son, you leave me no choice. You dissapoint me." _

_And with that, Arturo Zambini shouted a loud, _'Crucio!' _at his son, who easily dodged it. The young wizard began to duel his father, when the older male decided to cheat. The elder Zambini started throwing artifacts from around the room to hit Blaise, who was already suffering from multiple wounds caused from failing to jump to the side in time. Once Blaise had tired out, Arturo successfully hit him square in the chest with a Cruciatus Curse. After he took the curse off, Blaise's father, pulled Blaise up by the collar of his robes, through him out into the hall and spat on him saying, "You are no son of mine. Get out of here and never return. You can rot on the streets next to your precious Muggles for all I care!"_

Blaise Zambini slammed the door so hard the whole room shook. He furiously stomped over to the french doors and wrenched them open to gain access to the grand balcony. If it not had been for the pouring rain, you would have noticed the tears that stainded his beautiful olive face. The reason for these tears is because his poor excuse for a father and him had just had a rather nasty argument. This arguement wasnt like the previous ones where he had ended up grounded or forced into some form of easy punishment. No, this one ended up with his disownment from his father.

_' Who am I kidding! That... thing is not my father. My father was lost along time ago. The man who had gone against all of his beliefs, tried to get me to do the same, dueled with me, put the Cruciatus Curse on me, and then disowned me, was NOT my father.' _Blaise thought

As the rain washed over his cuts and bruises he barely noticed the pain. He had become numb over the years. This was not the first time his father had beaten him with more than curses. The image played itself over and over again in Blaise's mind. He refused to join the Dark Lord.

His father had given him no choice. Blaise headed back in to start packing. He had no idea where he would go. He didnt know anyone who wouldnt tell his father, or any other death eater where he was. Well that wasnt _completely _true. He mused on the idea of going to Dumbledore. Sure the old bat, was a little bit odd when it came to acedemics. But he had always been there for Blaise when no one else was. He decided since it was late, he wouldnt bother the old professor tonight, he would talk to him tomarrow.

By now, Blaise was packed with all of his belongings, and had a plan. Now all he needed was to find a place to spend the night out of this storm. He threw a leg over his Nimbus 2002 and kicked off into the menacing night.

As he was flying, Blaise noticed a Muggle park with a bench underneath an awning . It looked like a picnic area that Muggles would sometimes go to. He guided his broom towards the bench figuring it would be as good a place as any other. He landed, shrunk his broom and stuffed it in his trunk, then fell asleep as soon as he laid himself out on the bench. Well, passed out would be a more appropriate term. Blaise Zambini passed out on the park bench due to the mass amount of blood he was losing every minute from his wounds.

Hermione woke to the buzzing of her alarm clock - it was 7:30 in the morning. She quickly got up and shut it off. Groaning as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she walked over to her huge window that took up most of the east wall of her room and opened the deep red curtains. She just stared out of the window for a few minutes, just studying the world around her, as was a habbit of hers.

She loved watching the people around her, one could notice so much more if you took a step back and just studied your surroundings. Every morning was the same for the neighbors cater-corner of her. The loving old couple would always sit on their front porch drinking coffee and watching the whole neighborhood wake up. Every morning the neighbors next to the old couple would go out to get the newspaper. And to Hermione's delight the new neighbors who had just moved in across the street two weeks ago had a boy.

Tyler Mors. He was 18, just a year older than her. He had bright blonde hair that was the messy type, like Harry's but this look suited Tyler. He had bright blue eyes, so gorgeous any girl would melt if he looked them in the eye. He was about 6' 6" contrary to her own 5' 7". Every morning, Tyler (whose room was directly across the street from Hermione's) would open his curtain to reveal him smiling at her in nothing but boxer shorts. And every day, she would almost fall over when she saw him. His abs were perfectly sculpted into a six pack. His arms were exquisitly shaped to look as if he worked out every day.

It was then that Hermione decided to leave the window to take a shower. As she contintued to follow her daily routine, she got dressed in some casual work out clothes. Just a simple pair of grey athletic shorts, which she rolled up twice to give her more flexibility, and a green cami that clung to her every curve. The young witch then tied her hair up in a ponytail, tied on her running shoes, and looked herself over in the mirror.

Hermione Granger deffinately changed over the summer. For one, her hair had straightend out some. Now instead of having a bushy, curley, mess, she only had less tangley hair that fell in gentle waves down her back. Another change was her figure. She had filled out quite well over the summer, and in all the right places too. She had curves and was proud of it. Hermione loved to show off her perfect hourglass figure, thus resulting in her final change - the way she dressed. She no longer dressed in oversized boys t-shirts, and un-flattering pants. No, now she wore skirts, shorts and tight fitting shirts. Hermione couldnt be more proud of the way she had turned out. Her only regret was that it hadnt happend sooner.

After making sure she looked decent enough to go out in public, Hermione made her way down to the kitchen to find a note left by her parents.

_Hermione, _

_Your father and I have to work late tonight. We left some money for a pizza. _

_We love you very much and will hopefully see you before you go to bed._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

Hermione rolled her eyes. When were her parents not working late? She had gotten used to this over the years. She ate a peice of toast and drank a glass of Orange Juice then continued on with her daily routine. She grabbed her key off the table by the front door, went outside, locked the door and hid the key underneath the rug after making sure no one saw. After all of this she started jogging down the street.

She hadnt been jogging more than fifteen minutes when she came up to the park where she normally followed the trail that lasted for about forty-five minutes, when she saw a very peculiar sight. A boy, who seemed to be 17, was fast asleep on one of the park benches. This is not what caught her attention though. It was the fact that he was wearing _wizarding robes_ that startled her. Upon looking at him, she figured she should have recognized him, because he _should_ go to Hogwarts if he was a wizard. She decided to leave him there figuring he might have gotten drunk or lost and passed out on the bench and would go home once he woke up. She put the boy out of her mind and continued along the trail.

Later that night, around 8:45, Hermione got bored and decided to watch a movie. She turned on the television and looked through the pay-per-view movies. She found one that looked appealing, _Donnie Darko_, about a boy who is beset by visions of a monstrous rabbit which is trying to keep him under its sinister influence. She figured it would be interesting. She decided to call out for a pizza, seeing as the movie wouldnt start for about 15 minutes. When the pizza arrived and the movie starting, she sat on the couch, and watched the movie. During the movie, her parents arrived and said they had a rough day and where going straight to bed. Hermione muttered a goodnight to each of her parents, she was very into the movie. When the movie was over, she sighed, _What a confusing movie, but it sure was good._ she thought. She went to clean up the kitchen and put away the left over pizza. After that, she went upstairs to go to bed seeing as it was past eleven o' clock.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Ok, well, that was hard work, I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think, good and bad, I am a new writer and hope one day to be able to write as good of Fanfiction as I read. And it might take a while to get chapter two writen but I am working on it: ) Please R&R! - BandCrayz**


	2. The QuestionAnswer Session

**A/N: Yeah, so Chapter Two is up! YAY! bout time, eh? Well anyway, Thank to all my lovely reviewers. Esp to Twitchy The Squirrel, who corrected me on the spelling of Blaise's last name. Anywho, without furter ado, heres Chapter Two - Question/Answer Session. lol**

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Hermione shut off her alarm clock. She rolled over in bed and stared at the ceiling. _"Who was that boy yesterday? Why didn't I recognize him? And what was he doing in the park. Does he know its a Muggle park? What on earth possessed him to fall asleep on a Muggle park bench?"_ All these thoughts filled her head as she laid there. She didn't feel like looking out of her window today. She was still tired from staying up late. She usually went to bed around 9:00 or 9:30, well, unless she had been assigned an essay or two. Then she would stay up as late as she needed too. She finally decided to go take a shower and start her routine from there.

When she was done showering, Hermione dressed in an identical outfit as yesterday, and put her hair up. When she went downstairs to have a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice. She noticed another note from her parents and some more money. She rolled her eyes. _"Honestly! They don't need to leave me a note anymore. I know that they will get home late, and go straight to bed."_ After eating her breakfast, the young witch started down the street again.

As she was jogging down the street towards the park. She noticed that she was actually hoping the boy would still be there. She was also hoping that she could talk to him before he went, wherever he was going to go. When she came up to the park she saw him. He was still fast asleep on the bench, in the same position he was in yesterday. _'This just gets weirder by the minute.'_ thought Hermione.

This time, she did not pass him by, instead, she went up to him. He was deathly pale and had bruises and cuts all over him. Most of them had blood and pus oozing out of them, most likely from no attendance to the wounds. She guessed that he had passed out due to lack of blood. But she tried to wake him up none-the-less. First, she tried talking to him, to get him to wake up. When that didn't work, she shook him lightly. Even that didnt work. She even tried splashing water on his face. She was left with only one option. She had to use magic to get the poor boy awake. **(A/N: I know in the Wizarding World you cant do magic until your 18 or graduate or something like that. But this is fanfiction rite? lol)** She looked around. There was a little girl on the swings, a boy and his little brother in the sandbox, and a group of 5 kids were on the playground. _'Good.'_ she observed. _'No ones close enough to see me do magic. It will hopefully go unnoticed.'_

"_Ennervate_" she muttered as she subtly held her wand over the pale, but good looking young wizard's chest. His eyes immediately shot open. He tried to sit up, but due to the lack of blood, he could hardly move. So he resulted in just looking around. That's when his gaze fell upon the beautiful girl on his right side.

"Hello." she said simply.

"Hey." he responded.

"You've been here for at least 24 hours. Maybe more. But your lucky I found you before anyone could try and question why you were wearing robes." She said.

_'Well, at least shes a witch_.' the Italian boy thought.

"You seemed to have lost a lot of blood. I will take you to my house to help you get back on your feet." she stated, this was not negotiable.

Blaise just nodded and drifted back into unconsciousness. His last thoughts though were, _'There is something familiar about her. Just cant quiet place it.'_

As the boy passed out again, Hermione went to shrink his trunk then stuck in her pocket. She then put a charm on the boy to make him a little lighter, because she knew she would not be able to support his weight. As she slung one arm over her shoulder, she held him up by his waist and proceeded back to her house.

Once she got there, she laid him out on the guest bed, unshrunk his trunk, and began attending to his wounds. It didnt take long, seeing as a simple spell would do the trick. As she was cleaning his wounds, she noticed a scar on the side of his left arm, close to his shoulder. She looked closer at it. It was a snake._ 'He must be in Slytherin.'_ she thought. _'Typical Slytherin.'_ She made a mental note to find out which house he was in, if indeed he did go to Hogwarts.

As Hermione finished cleansing his last wound, she took the chance to take a closer look at the boy laid out before her. He had olive colored skin which was perfectly tanned. His hair was a deep black color, though it held a hint of blue. And it was short, about the length of Harry's. At the moment it was very messy, but she assumed that it normally held a rather neat complexion. He had a muscular build, but he was not overly muscular. Over all, this boy was HOT! _'No, Hermione, you don't even know this boy. He could be a Death Eater for all you know, you shouldn't be having feelings for him. Why did you even bring him into your house?' _She questioned herself. She simply shrugged the thoughts out of her head and went downstairs to watch some television.

One of her favorite shows was on. Unsolved Mysteries. It was about mysteries that have not yet been solved, hence the name. It could be quite interesting, because in some of the cases, magic was clearly evident, yet the Muggles had no clue. It was a bit ironic, actually. But sometimes, the stories could be just plain weird.

After the show was off, she decided to do a bit of 'light' reading. She picked out Lord of The Rings Trilogy and the Hobbit. She finished the books within the next 4 hours. Hermione had just finished The Return of The King, when she heard a sound of movement from upstairs. She went in the guest bedroom to find the boy wide awake and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good Afternoon." she said, clearly unnoticed.

"Oh! Pomeriggio buono." He said. But when he saw the look on her face he translated. "Good Afternoon."

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit weak. But its nothing I cant handle. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Not a problem at all. I don't mean to bombard you with questions as soon as you wake up, but...um... I have a few, if you dont mind."

"Niente affatto. Andare avanti. Not at all. Go ahead." He said, letting his birth language show through.

"OK..um... Who are you? Do you go to Hogwarts? What House are you in? What about year? Why don't I recognize you? Why were you all beaten up? Who did this to you? Why were you in a Muggle Park? How did you get there?" Hermione asked so quickly, the boy could barely keep up. Seeing him staring at her, made her blush in embarrassment. 'When he said go ahead, I bet you he didn't mean for you to ask him all those questions that fast.' she mentally scolded herself. There was silence in the room for a little bit, causing Hermione to only get redder.

"My name is Blaise Zabini. Yes, I do go to Hogwarts. I am going to be a Seventh Year Slytherin. You probably don't recognize me because I prefer to be in the shadows most of the time. Although we have been in the same classes for the past 3 years now. I got into a fight with my father and we dueled. I was in a Muggle Park, because it looked comfortable, and it was the only place around that I could go to. And I flew there on my broom. There, I believe that answers all of your questions." He said closing with a smile on his face.

Hermione was taken aback by his honesty. She hadn't really expected him to answer all of her questions. One more question was on the tip of her tongue. Dare she ask the most important question yet? _'What if he is? Then what?'_ She asked herself. _'Then before he can hex you, you hex him into oblivion. Your not called the smartest witch of your year for nothing, you know. Besides, all of the Death Eaters know who you are, so he would have killed you by now.'_ With that thought she was brought back to reality. To see the boy staring at her.

"Are you OK?" He asked with a worried expression on his face. Not the kind of expression a Death Eater would wear.

"Um... yea, I'm fine."

"You are not always this inarticulate, Granger." He pointed out.

"Well, Zabini, I have one more question for you."

"Andare avanti, me chiede niente. Non ho niente per nascondere." He almost whispered as blue eyes met brown.

"I take that as its OK to ask you?"

"Yes. It means. Go ahead, ask me anything. I have nothing to hide."

"OK...well... um... Are you a Death Eater."

Blaise's eyes grew dark and distant. He was silent for a moment. As if contemplating weather or not to answer the question. Finally he answered.

"No, I am not a Death Eater, nor do I wish to ever to be one."

"Good enough for me. But that is what you and your father fought about isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes. I told him exactly what I told you, that I didn't want to become a Death Eater, and then he disowned me and threw me out of the house. Only after we dueled, in which he cheated, and then hit me with a couple Crucios." He said, summarizing the nights events that he had just recovered from. "Now its my turn to ask you a question, Granger."

"OK. Shoot."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you help me? Why bother? For all you knew, I could have been a Death Eater. And yet you willingly brought me into your house and dressed my wounds."

Hermione took a while to think this over. She herself didn't exactly know the answer to this question.

"Well, I guess I didn't sense that you were going to be a threat to me. I didn't know you weren't a Death Eater, but I figured that a Death Eater wouldn't sleep in a Muggle Park."

"That seems logical." He laughed. She smiled, _'Man, his laugh is even sexy.'_

"Well, you should get some rest. I'll be down stairs." She said, as she headed toward the door. "Oh and another thing." called over her shoulder, stopping at the door, "Call me Hermione." And with that, she shut the door.

**A/N: Please tell me what you thought. I love to hear any comments or anything I could improve on, or any suggestions for story lines or anything! I should have Chapter Three up soon, as Band Camp is over. But school starts in 6 days, so that may delay it, as I wont have time to write during the first few days. But I'll try to get it up before then. Thanks again to all my reviewers!**


	3. Confessions Of Love

**A MONTH AND A HALF LATER**

As Hermione slowly meandered downstairs, she decided that she would watch a little tv. Seeing as Blaise was taking a nap. The two had been talking and getting to know each other for the past month and a half. They were closer friends than Harry and Ron, who had yet to owl her this summer. They told each other almost everything. Almost. There were a few things she kept from him. And she could sense that there was a thing or two he had kept to himself. After a few hours, she glances out of the window and noticed it was pretty dark outside. She then swiveled her head to the omniscent clock looming on top of the mantel. Its lumnious numbers showing that it was nearing 8:15. She decided to do the same thing as last night, and ordered a pizza.

Just as she hung up, she felt a peircing gaze hit the back of her head. She slowly turned around. As brown eyes met blue, she sighed.

"Sleep well?" she inquired as she took in his extremely messy hair and all around rugged appearence. _'Damn, he looks so hot!' _thought Hermione before she could stop herself.

"Yes, actually, I do feel a lot better than I did this morning when I woke up."

"I ordered a pizza for dinner, should be here in about 30 minutes."

"Oh, cool, what kind?"

"Cheese.

"Great!"

"So, want to watch a movie while we eat?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds great." Blaise said with a genuine smile. She had been getting those alot recently, and she loved everyone.

"Um...OK lets see here..." Hermione muttered as she went through the pay-per-veiw movies. _'She looks completely different.' _Mused Blaise for the millionth time that summer, _'She's good looking now. Although I ha-' _Blaise was cut off from his thoughts by a hand being waved in front of his face.

"Blaise, are you with me here?" Hermione joked.

"Yeah, Im here." he replied with a sigh.

"So what looks good to you, Blaise?"

Blaise shrugged, "I dont care, you pick."

"OK... how about Blade Trinity?"

"Sounds like a winner. When does it start?"

"Um... 25 minutes. Im going to take a shower. If the pizza comes, the money is on the table by the front door."

"OK."

And with that Hermione went to go take a shower. As she got out, wrapped in a towel, her hair dripping, she realized that she had left her clothes in her bedroom, which was down the hall. She would have to go past the stairs, and if she mangaged not to be seen by Blaise, he would most likely catch her when she past the guest bedroom.

_'UGH! How could I have been so stupid!'_ She mentally scolded herself.

After a few minutes of examining the situtation from all different angles, she finally decided that she had no other choice. She had to make a mad dash to her room, hopefully before Blaise saw her in her current state.

She cracked open the door. And glanced around. _'OK, the coast is clear.'_ And with this, she made a break to her bedroom. But ran into the door sooner than she should have and she fell backwards onto the floor. _'Funny, I dont remember closing my door, and sence when is my room so close?' _She mentally wonderd. Then she opened her eyes to see Blaise towering over her, in his pajamas. _'Oh Shit!' _was Hermione's only thought.

Blaise helped her up, but when he saw what she was wearing, he raised an eyebrow, and looked her up and down a few times. Hermione blushed. She was kind of...worried. _'Why would I be worried?' she asked herself. 'Maybe because you think he's dead sexy and hope that he approves of you so that you can go out.' she replied to herself. 'I DO NOT like Blaise Zabini!' She argued. 'Oh, shut up, yes you do, come on now, just admit it...' She finally gave in, 'OK, fine! I like Blaise Zabini!'_

As she brought herself out of her daze, Blaise nodded his head in approval,"You sure do have a nice body Hermione." he said, and then he leaned closer to her to whispered in her ear. "You shouldnt hide it from the world. Let people see what I do." He was so close she could feel his breath tickleing her ear, she was sure that he could feel the heat radiating off of her face.

**A/N: OK I think I might need to explain something. Hermione's clothing. She dresses in fitting and flattering clothes when she is alone over the summer. But when she's at school, she hides it. Hope that clears up any confusion.**

He chuckled as she gulped then ran into her room to change. As she came out, he took in her appearence, hopeing that she had taken his advice. And she had. She was now wearing low-rise pajama pants which were a dark green color, and a cami which was grey. This confused him.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Blaise?"

"Why is it, that every time I see you, you are wearing Slytherin colors." Hermione's eyes widened at the question. She hadnt even noticed. She tried to play it off as if it were nothing.

"Oh, I dont know, I guess I wear all of the house colors whenever I fell like it." she shrugged. He nodded his head. _'Good! He bought it. Man that was close. Ok, Mione, no more Slytherin colors for a while.'_ she thought. And then the doorbell rang. Hermione ran for it, as she was starving. She paid the main the money and then took the pizza to the kitchen to put some slices on plates for them.

She brought the pizza, napkins, and soda into the living room, just in time for the movie to start. They sat there during the whole movie. Suddenly a very gross and scary part came on (Hermione's a whimp) she subconsiously curled herself into Blaise for protection, nestling her face in his neck. And he, subconsiously put his arms around her protectively, stroked her hair, and told her when the part was over.

After the movie ended Hermione and Blaise realized the position they where in.

**Haha I was thinking of ending this chapter right there. But im not that cruel. lol**

Hermione tried to jump away, but Blaise kept her there. He shifted her onto his lap, and looked deep into her eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Then, ever so slowly, he leaned in to kiss her. Once his lips met hers, she didnt pull back, yet she didnt respond either. He was about to pull back, when he felt her kissing him back. He deepend the kiss by pulling her closer to him. She put her arms around his neck.

As they broke apart for air, Blaise decided that he should explain his acitons...and his feelings.

"Hermione, I like you alot. And I have for a couple years now."

"Oh, Blaise. I like a whole bunch too!"

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Of course it does" she said as she pulled in for another kiss.

As the two teens were still wide awake, they decided to watch a different movie. Halfway throught the movie, Hermione fell asleep on Blaise's lap and Blaise fell asleep holding Hermione.

**A/N: Haha so yea, i know this is moving a little fast, and i know that the whole 'confession' part was real corny but oh well. Im starting to get kind of bored with this fic. I have my mind on an idea for another fic, its going to be Seamus/Hermione... I recently read one of those fic and find them to be a very good ship. If you want to read the story its called I will Always Be there for you, I think... I think it mite be abandoned, but oh well, its still good. Dont worry, im not going to abandon this story, i will finish. Tell me what you think! R & R! thanks again to all my reviewers! Love you guys!**


	4. Chap 4 Problems

**Chapter 4 - Problems**

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY I KEPT ALL OF YOU READERS WAITING!! BUT NOW... THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER FOUR - PROBLEMS... THANKS COREY AND KATIE FOR HELPIN MOTIVATE AND HELP ME WITH THIS CHAP... YOU GUYS R AWESOME!!! WELL... ENJOY... 3 BANDCRAYZ**

Tyler Mors woke to the light shining in his eyes. "Get up!" his mother shouted at him. He rolled over and groaned. Ever so slowly he looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table, it read 7:30. _'God! _he thought, _Most kids my age are sleeping until 11:30 or 12:00 AT LEAST! Why do I need to get up at the fucking crack of dawn? Well, at least I'm not the _only_ one..._' As his thoughts began to drift towards his beautiful neighbor, he suddenly became happy and thankful his parents insisted he wake up during the early hours of the morning. Every morning he got to wake up to Hermione Granger standing across the street from him in her very flattering pajamas. To him, her body was perfect. His only desire was to spend all day running his hands up and down her flawless body of hers. He had studied her every movement. He knew she was going out with that Italian who lives with her. He could tell by the way he would wrap his arms around her waist and rest is head on her shoulder. He wished he could do that with Hermione. But their was one major problem. His parents were absolutely disgusted by muggles. The only reason they lived in a muggle neighborhood was because his parents thought it be best to keep the fact that they were Death Eaters a secret. All this passed through his mind as he watched Hermione and that Italian boy survey the waking neighborhood. When Hermione looked at him, he put on a sexy smirk and chuckled as she blushed. Afterwards, he left to go get ready. Last night he had developed a perfect plan to win Hermione's heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stood with Blaise observing the neighborhood. His arm encircling her small waist and his perfectly sculpted chin resting ever so lightly on her shoulder. She loved the way Blaise held her, he was so affectionate and caring. She was watching the old couple when some movement caught her eye. She looked at the Mors house and blushed as she saw Tyler in his normal attire along with that sexy smirk he always gave her. After she saw him turn and leave, she woke out of her trance. She smiled sweetly at Blaise and said. "I'm going to go get ready now."

"OK." came a small murmur. She waited for the grip around her waist to loosen, but it never came. "Um...Blaise?..."

"Yes?"

"In order to get ready, I need you to let go of me." she said pointedly. She heard a sigh come from her left shoulder.

"OK." He said as he placed a loving kiss on her forehead. As he walked out the door, she followed, but instead of turning right to go downstairs, she kept walking into the bathroom. After showering, she wrapped herself in a towel and walked back to her room. She magically dried her hair, then dressed in a black cami and royal blue athletic shorts, which, of course, she rolled up twice. Then she tied up her hair, slipped on her shoes, and went downstairs to tell Blasie she was leaving. When she told him, he simply nodded and told her to be safe. With that, Hermione was out the door and on her way to the park. When she got there, she saw Tyler casually leaning against a tree which was just off the path. She didn't want to stop, seeing the crazed look in his eye, but she realized that her shoe was untied. _'Oh great!'_ she thought. '_It's times like these when I wish Blaise would come with me.' _

"Hey!" Tyler called out to her.

"Hey yourself!" she said with fake cheerfulness.

"We've never been properly introduced." He said smoothly, extending his hand. "Names Tyler Mors."

She smiled, "Hermione Granger." Politely shaking his hand, then she knelt down and re-tied her shoe.

"You look lonely." He pointed out with a seemingly sincere smile. _'Good! Just as I had planned!' _He thought.

"Yea. Blaise never comes with me. I've never seen you out here, do you jog often?"

"No, actually, school's about to start, and I want to get into shape for the school's team."

"That's cool. What sport is it? What school do you go to?" She asked as they started down the trail again.

"Well, I can't really say. You see we're not allowed to tell other people about our kind."

"And what kind would that be?"

"Can't say. It's against our laws." At this, Hermione finally understood and suddenly stopped.  
"Are you OK?" she vaguely heard Tyler ask.

She turned her head and asked him really quietly, "You're a wizard, aren't you?"

Tyler grinned evilly, so his subtle hinting had worked. _'She's a witch, Great!' _He thought.

"Yeah, I am!" he said, "I'm new here, just transferred from Durmstrang into Hogwarts."

"Really?! I go to Hogwarts. Have you read or been told about it?"

"No. But I'm very curious!" He said as they, for the second time, continued on their way. She told him about the different houses, the feasts they have, the professors, and the classes. They talked for hours. When they got tired of jogging, they would stop and rest, then continue on again. After Hermione finished explaining the roles of the prefects and heads, and how the Head Boy and Girl lived in their own dorm away from their house dorms.

"What house are you in, Hermione?" Tyler asked smoothly.

"Im in Gryffindor!" she responded proudly.

"Now, let me get this straight, the Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are smart, Hufflepuffs are loyal, and Slytherins are sly and cunning?"

"Yeah, exactly! I think you'll do fine at Hogwarts."

"Well, with you there, I'm sure I can get by." At this comment he noticed her face turn scarlet.

"Oh my God! What time is it?" She asked as she finally noticed that the sun was higher than it normaly was when she ended her jog.

"Um... 12:00. Why?"

"Oh my God, I bet Blaise is freaking!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want a pretty girl to go running around with out me for four hours. You better get on home now." He said as they neared her house.

"Yeah, so, I'll see you tomarrow?"

"Same time, same place." He answered with a smile.

"Alright see you bright and early then." And with that she walked through the door into a house with a very distraught Blaise.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?!" was the first thing she heard when she opened the door.

"I'm sorry Blaise, I lost track of time. I was with Ty-"

"TYLER! I KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW YOU HAD A THING FOR HIM, SINCE BLOODY DAY ONE! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER ASKED YOU OUT!" and with this he turned his head because he didnt want Hermione to see the tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. _'You IDIOT, you knew she had a thing for him, and yet you still let yourself be used by her.'_

It was a while before Hermione spoke, she was too shocked of what Blaise accused her of. How could he possibly think that she would cheat on him like that.

"Blaise..." she tried to speak with him, but she was cuz off by a fierce glare and he went up to his room and locked the door. Over the next few days, Hermione had no chance to explain to Blaise that she wasn't cheating on him. Because when he wasn't locked in his room, he was out of the house so he could easily avoid her. Finally, after four days of his sulking and avoiding her, she got fed up. She magically unlocked his door, petrified him, and started explaining. "Look Blaise, I've had enough! I'm tired of this. You think that because I was with Tyler for four hours I was automatically cheating on you!? You never even gave me the chance to explain to you that I was giving him details about Hogwarts seeing as he is going to be joining us this year. I can some-what see where your coming from though, I mean, I do think he's quite good looking, but he's not my type, and I don't like him. Blaise, I miss you, and I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Please forgive me?" as she finished, she took off the charm in order to allow him to voice his opinion. She watched Blaise sit up, waiting to hear what he had to say. He look shocked. With his eyes wide and mouth opening and closing, he looked like a fish. She giggled at the sight.

"You...you really _weren't_ cheating on me?" He finally stammered.

"No, I wasn't." At this he got a big smile on his face.

"Hermione, you don't need to be forgiven, it is me. I am sorry about this whole misunderstanding as well, do you forgive me?" He nearly pleaded with her.

"Blaise, of course I forgive you." And with that, they went downstairs to order pizza and spend time with each other, for in the morning, they would be going to school.

**A/N: OK GUYS, so wat yall think? please R/R i could use all the constructive crit i can get!! lol, well thanks again all ma readers!! 3 bandcrayz**


	5. Chapter 5 The Newcomers

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long i was REALLY busy and in trouble, had to time to write. I apologize!!!!! anywho, without further ado, heres CHAPTER FIVE: THE NEWCOMERS!**

**The Newcomers**

They stepped out onto the docking station. They looked around. There were three of them, two girls and one boy. The first girl to step out was medium height, about 5 foot 6. She had light brown hair, blue/green eyes, and was wearing loose fitting jeans and a black T-Shirt on that had a picture of a pink Mustang. To complete her look she had black flip flops and her long, wavy hair down, caressing her shoulders. Next, was the boy. He was average height for one is age. He was 6 foot even. He had short, dark brown hair, dark eyes, and he was wearing a maroon shirt with the faded number 99 on it in white letters. To complete his look he wore black flip flops like the girl before him. And last, walked out the last girl. She had dark blond hair and was about the same height as the previous girl. She wore black soffe shorts and a blue tank top and black flip flops like her two friends before her. She wore perfectly straight hair down around the base of her neck.

"Where the hell are we?" the boy asked his fellow newcomers as he gazed around the station in wonder.

"England, Corey, you dumb ass!" snapped the second girl.

"What's you're problem Katie?" questioned the first girl as she reached for Corey's hand.

"I just woke up, Marcie, you know how I am when I first get up." the girl named Katie answered. Corey and Marcie just rolled their eyes and smirked. They knew their friend way to well. She was not a morning person. They had to get up at 4:00 in the morning to get to the trains on time. They were coming from Italy, and had to take a 6 hour train ride to get to London. Katie, being the sleeper she is, fell asleep as soon as the train started. Now they had finally reached their long awaited destination.

_FLASHBACK_

_The trio had first received their education from a small town Wizarding School in Azebra, Missouri, in the United States. They had always dreamed of escaping this small town of 2,000 people. But, it was most unlikely that anyone would ever leave this town. Everyone stayed. And no one really even left unless they had to go to the emergency room in the hospital in the city a few hours from there. And if they even made it out of the hospital alive, which rarely happened because it was so far away that by the time you actually go there you would be as good as dead, they never came back to Azebra. Then, one day, in secret, they sent applications to a Wizarding School in Italy. After several weeks of waiting, they received letters accepting them into the school in Italy. When their parents found out, they were furious. "No one leaves this town." they said, "It goes against our traditions." The children were grounded and forbidden to attend the school. Though, after a few days of hard planning they developed the perfect plan. In a few days the traders would come. The traders came twice a year, once in the fall and once in the summer. There was always this creepy old trader that was rumored to love breaking the laws. On the days the traders were in the town, parents let their children loose, and everyone from the village were out in the streets. No one would notice if they took a trip to see old Mr. Cleghorn. Once they got to Mr. Cleghorn's tent, they looked around, and when no one was looking, they crept in and looked around. The old tent smelled of smoke and mold. The children strained their eyes, it was much darker in here than out side, where the sun was shining brightly. They trotted around the tent carefully, as thier vision slowly returned. "What do you want chilluns?" came a cold, bone chilling voice from somewhere in the back of the tent, farthest away from the opening. _

_"We would like you to help us escape from this place." Corey asked, being the brave one of the group._

_"And how do you expect me to do that?" the cold voice spoke again. The shadows along the back wall moved and into the light stepped an old man with baggy skin and a walking stick. What was left of his hair was snow white and was hanging down past his shoulders. He wore a tattered and torn, brown shirt, and tan trousers that were of similar condition._

_"What do you mean sir?" Asked Katie, she was starting to get scared. If any one of their parents, or any adult for the matter, caught them here, they would most definitely be in more trouble than anyone ever has been in the town's history._

_"I mean, little girl, that if you want my help, you need to tell me what you want me to help you with." said Mr. Cleghorn, a smile creeping up on his face._

_"But, sir, we alre-" started Corey_

_"Yes." interrupted Mr. Cleghorn, "You told me want you wanted me to help you with, but you have yet to tell me how you want me to help you." When he finished his words, the three young students were quiet, thinking over what this old man could possibly be talking about. Suddenly it hit Marcie._

_"We want you to help us escape from Azebra," She started. "By apparating us out of here." She finished with a sly grin._

_"Very well then, but not right now, its too busy and too bright. Come back at midnight tonight." He answered dismissing them with a wave. The children were ecstatic they were finally leaving Azebra after fourteen long and arduous years. They were finally off to Italy._

_When midnight rolled around, they were all awake, even Katie, who was the sleeper of the group. They were all quietly making their way through the dirt roads, navigating themselves by the light of the full moon. When they finally reached Mr. Cleghorn's hut they stopped and waited for him to come outside, just as they were instructed. When he finally came out, it was 12:15. "Are you three ready?" He asked quietly. The young teenagers nodded. And with that he grabbed hold of each of them and apparated to the nearest city. From there they would catch the 12:30 flight to Rome, Italy._

_As soon as they arrived they looked around for anything they might be able to use as a home. After a few hours of searching, they found and old abandoned winery. This building was a real 'fixer-upper.' Windows were broken, the massive wooden doors were hanging off their hinges, and those that weren't, were creaking as if you were walking across one thousand year old floor boards. There were no beds, only a few old desks. The thick, dusty carpet looks as though it has not been cleaned in well over thirty years. Katie looked at Corey as if silently asking if he was up to the challenge. He nodded and glanced at Marcie, asking her the same question. "I could be nice. It will take a lot of work, but it does have potential." She shrugged. _

_"Ok" said Katie._

_"I'm in" said Corey. And for the rest of the summer they all earned money to fix up their new home. They each bought their own bed, fixed the windows and doors, and cleane3d t he carpet. When school started on August fifth, they were quite comfortable in Italy. They were outcasts at their school at first, but soon they were welcomed by the entire student body. Katie and Marcie did not fail to notice the Italian boys, and how good looking they were. Every time Marcie would go on a date with some Italian boy, Corey would get jealous and lock himself in his room and be in a sour mood until she dumped him. Later he found out from Katie that Marcie had only been dating other boys to make Corey jealous, so he would ask her out. Once he had gained this new found knowledge, he asked her out the next day, and Marcie had all to eagerly, said yes. One day, this boy Leonardo, asked Katie out and they fell instantly in love. The trio had quickly risen to the top of the class and being named the smartest fifth years in the school. After a year of excelling at every task given to them, their headmaster gave them a letter from Hogwarts, inviting them to receive the last year of their education in England. The trio, knowing that Hogwarts taught a higher level of education, eagerly accepted. They were so eager in fact, that they went home, that day and started to pack. For the next 2 months, all they talked about was going to Hogwarts._

_END FLASHBACK_

"OK. So now what?" asked Katie.

"Well, I guess we should find someone who goes to Hogwarts." stated Corey.

"Alright, Einstein, how are we going to do that just walk up to random people asking them, 'Hi! Do you go to Hogwarts? You know, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Marcie laughed at the dumb look her friend had acquired during her minor ranting.

"Will you two just shut up? No wonder Professor Toscani chose to give me the directions. You two would just bicker over them." Marcie said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry.:" apologized Corey. Katie just looked away.

It was quiet as the trio walked through King's Cross Station. After several minutes of following Marcie, Katie blurted out, "So what directions did Professor Toscani give you and not us?"

"Well, he told me that we would need to board Platform 9 3/4, where ever that is." Marcie responded nonchalantly as she w as concentrating on the Platform numbers.

It was then that they heard an adult woman's voice ranting about being late for the Hogwarts Express. It was a band of red heads, brunette haired girl, and a raven haired boy. The trio decided to follow them. "Excuse me." said Marcie to the brunette, "Do you by chance go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Actually, I'm going to be the Head Girl this year."

"Great! Then can we just follow you. We are transfer students."

"Yes of course! Now to get to the platform just run at the wall." She said with a smile then darted off at the wall and disappeared.

"Okay..." said Corey with wide eyes. "She's a crazy one."

"Oh shut up Corey, no she's not." Criticized Marcie and with that she ran at the wall.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. lmao semi-cliff... will she make it or will she smash into the wall...? who knows... sorry it took so long to update. I was really busy. Well I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of next week or the other. But yea we'll see. R&R thanks to all my loyal readers1!!**


	6. Meeting New Faces

**A/N: sorry it took so long to post!!!! i really am!!! i typed it up at my school and i couldnt get it home. I dont have a floppy disk drive on my comp so i had to get my flash drive to work and that didnt go so well... but now it works!!! so here u go**

Chapter Six - Problems among Friends

Before Corey and Katie could blink again, Marcie had vanished. They blinked several more times before it had sunk in – Marcie had disappeared through the brick wall. They looked at each other, shrugged and ran at the wall themselves, hoping they didn't end up smashing up against it and making a fool of themselves for all of King's Cross Station to see. Mere meters from crashing into the wall, they slammed their eyes shut in anticipation. They kept running, hearts pounding in there ears, until, they were suddenly in a darker, damper place. They stopped running, opened their eyes and looked around. They were not in King's Cross Station anymore. They were still in a Station as far as they could see. Though, it was not just an ordinary station, an underground station. The lighting in this station was very dull, the lamps, magical of course, gave off a reddish glow. The platform was busy bustling with students, some dressed in muggle clothes, some in wizarding robes. Corey and Katie looked around for the brunette girl who had shown them the way to this underground platform.

"Hey guys, this way I see her." said Marcie, who had been standing nearby the entire time. She was smiling from ear to ear at this new adventure. Out of the three of them, she was the most excited about coming to Hogwarts. She loved adventure, more than anyone they had ever met. Corey and Katie would often find Marcie walking around the town or countryside, but in her mind, Marcie was always off on some new adventure. Many days, when not walking around the town in her adventure, Corey would find Marcie sitting on her bed or in her chair reading the newest adventure novel that had been released. That was another one of her favorite pastimes, reading, she was a bookworm, no doubt, but was so in a way that was not nerdy. She was very popular in their Italian Wizarding School.

"Ok let's go catch up with her!" said Corey, quickly running up to Marcie before she bolted off like she normally did. And with that they ran though the crowd to catch up with the brunette girl.

"Oh, Hello!" said the girl with a warm smile as soon as they reached her.

"Hi, we wanted to thank you for showing us the way here." said Marcie, her smile still in place.

"It was no problem, really, we don't usually get new students, and since I am Head Girl this year, it is my duty to help you three in any way I can. My name's Hermione, Hermione Granger." she said sticking her hand out.

"My name's Marcie and this is Corey and Katie." Hermione nodded to each of them in turn, shaking their hand. Then she looked behind them and smiled warmly.

"Hey, Mione." said a deep masculine voice with a hint of an accent.

"Hello, Blaise." said Hermione joyfully. Then the two embraced, suddenly, as if remembering the trio, Hermione pulled away and turned a light shade of crimson.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Blaise Zabini."

"Zabini, that's Italian, isn't it?" questioned Corey, pleased that there was another guy in the group now.

"Yea, it is. How did you know?" laughed Blaise.  
"We've spend a few years there. We were going to the Italian Wizarding School, when we received a letter of acceptance here." explained Corey.

"Wow!" said Blaise, "You have to be pretty smart to get into Hogwarts if you weren't invited for your first year." Blaise laughed. "Looks like you're going to have some competition this year, Mione." Hermione blushed, the others looked quizzical.

"What do you mean, Blaise?" asked Katie.

"Well, Hermione has been the top student in our year ever since we came to Hogwarts." Blaise said proudly.

"Wow. Being number one for that long has to be very stressful." admired Katie. Katie had always been the easily amused person among the trio. Wherever they went, there was sure to be something shiny that would grab Katie's attention. Sometimes it was just a simple mirror, others, it would be something like jewelry catching the sun's last rays, sitting in the shop across the street. She was very easily amused as well. Often times, she would be caught watching the birds fly in the early morning sky. When Marcie asked Katie about this strange hobby, Katie would merely shrug and head inside the house.

"Actually, I find that it's not as hard as it sounds. I just have to make sure to keep my grades up and keep those of my rivals down low." laughed Hermione.

"I'd bet you spend a lot of time studying." Katie observed.

"You bet your arses she does!" exclaimed Blaise, "I hardly have time to spend with her as it is over the summer, I don't even want to imagine what its going to be like this year." He feigned a sigh, receiving a slap on the arm from the girl he was holding.

"I swear I won't be so bad this year." promised Hermione.

"Above Hermione's head, Blaise rolled his eyes and mouthed, 'Yeah, right.' At this, Katie and Marcie laughed. Hermione, curious at what her new friends were laughing at, looked up at Blaise, seeing him rolling his eyes, slapped him again.

"We'd better go guys." stated Corey. He was the perfectionist of the trio. He was always on Marcie and Katie's cases about being exactly on time. He was always the one to pester Marcie and Katie about getting their homework done, and keeping on task. He was constantly fretting over their uniforms, making sure they were clean and neatly pressed each and every morning. When he heard about Hermione, he felt an instant connection to her. He felt like he could relate to her. But every time a thought of Hermione came into his head, he reminded himself that Marcie was his girlfriend and Hermione was Blaise's.

"Oh my god! You're right Corey!" gasped Hermione.

"Yeah, guys, we'd better get going, or all of the good compartments will be taken." stated Blaise. And with that, they all boarded the train. When they found a suitable compartment, they all headed in, stored their luggage in the racks, above and below the seats. Then they found their seats. Hermione sat leaning against Blaise. Turning her gaze to the window, she pulled her feet up and rested them on the plush seat bringing her knees close to her chest. Blaise sat with his back against the same wall the door was located on, and wrapped his arms around Hermione, following her gaze. Katie sat catty-corner from Blaise. She sat with her back against the window, facing the door. As soon as she brought her feet up onto the seat, in a similar fashion as Hermione, she was on her way to a peaceful sleep. Marcie and Corey sat almost identical to Hermione and Blaise, the only difference was that Cory was leaning his shoulder against the wall the door was on, not leaning his back against it. Little did these comfortable students know, there was a devious pair of eyes watching them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Tyler Moors had gotten to Platform 9 ¾ about thirty minutes before Hermione arrived. A family friend's son had picked him up and shown him the way. Now Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. _'He's probably off somewhere with one of his bitches.'_ Tyler thought snidely. He had seen a few of these girls. Some would be considered quite a catch by his parents and friends. But some of these nice girls were mudbloods. No one he knew would accept them; HE wouldn't accept one, even if she possessed the best looks and body. No, not even if she were the last woman on this mudblood infested planet. That's when he saw her, his goddess. "Hermione." he breathed. He watched her carefully, noting where she was heading. As he saw her stop, he was about to go up to her and flirt with her, but he was suddenly stopped by the running of three students who were running up to her, ecstatically. _'Damn!'_ he thought, _'I can't now, those are probably her friends, and as such, must know Blaise. If I go over there now, they'll surely tell him. I don't need witnesses.'_ He thought quickly. Then he saw him. The one person he hated most. Blaise Zabini. This villain walked up to _his_ Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. Oh how he wished he could be that person, to hold and cherish his princess. _'Soon, very soon, I will make my move and make Hermione mine!' _Thought Tyler as the group of friends seated themselves in their compartment.

"Oi! Tyler! Get your arse on this train, its about to leave!" yelled Draco out of a compartment window.

"I'm coming Draco!" Tyler yelled back. And with that he tore his eyes away from Hermione and boarded the train.

**A/N: Hey guys! So that's chapter six! Phew!!! Ok so let me explain Tyler's POV. It may sound a little confusing when he'd dissing the mudbloods. It's because he doesn't know that Hermione's a Muggle Born Witch. So there you have it please R/R : D thank you all for reading my story. Please let me know anything that I can improve on!! Constructive Criticism is always welcome! BTW lemme know if u guys want me to continue to write about corey, katie, and marcie, cuz im getting tired of writing them in, but if u guys think i should lemme know... so im takin a poll: take new characters out or not (this does not include tyler! hes stayin!) Bandcrayz! 3 **


	7. IM BACK!

Hey guys! I'm sorry its been forever, lol 5 years, but I am back! And I will rewrite a couple of the later chapters. Looking back I realize how immature some of the story actually is. Also the rating may change, simply because I am more mature, I feel my writing should be more mature. But anyway, the rewrites are in progess and should be posted in a few weeks!

BaNdCrAyZ 3


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys as it seems I wont be able to continue this story. I know I promised you guys that I wouldnt abandon this story. But I am here to say that my close friend will actually be adopting Someone To Take Comfort In. Her SN is SlytherinesqueBeauty. She is very interrested in adopting this story as well as revising it from the beginning. Altough I am adament to continue to be part of the story's devlopment process, it will be hers alone. She also wanted me to mention her need for a Beta. If interrested please pm her.  
BaNdCrAyZ 3


End file.
